Heart-to-Heart: What's on Chrom's Mind?
by TrueSapphire
Summary: After Chrom witnesses a team victory of Shulk and Lucina, Chrom finds their relationship unusually strong than simple friends. "What if they're in love?" Chrom thought in a panic. Chrom confronts Shulk all alone to find the truth. [One-shot. Readable for everyone].


**In this disclaimer, I do not own ****_Super Smash Bros, _****nor make profit out of them. ****_Super Smash Bros _****belongs to Masahiro Sakurai, Nintendo and their respective owners. My stories are for entertainment purposes only.**

**First started on September 29th, 2014.  
>Edited by a Beta Reader on October 16th, 2014.<strong>

**General Overview:**

**1. Shulk's character in the heartwarming scene is loosely based **in _Xenoblade Chronicles'_ Heart-to-Heart scene titled "Those Waiting For You."****

**2. For those who do not know about ****_Xenoblade, _****Heart-to-Hearts are interactions between two people. Depending on dialog choices, friendship (affinity in ****_Xenoblade)_**** can be raised or lowered. There are four possible endings depending on what the character say. This is roughly the equivalent version of Fire Emblem's support conversation, just with a few differences.**

**Below are the terms used in ****_Xenoblade Chronicles:_**

**Heartwarming – Conversation goes as smoothly as possible (two positive choices). This is the true ending.  
>Heartbreaking – Conversation goes as badly as possible (two negative choices).<br>**Net Gain/Loss or Net Loss/Gain - No matter the outcome, the friendship is boosted slightly.**  
>Four small hearts raised – Positive choice selected.<br>Four small hearts lowered – Negative choice selected.  
>One big heart raised – Ends the conversation with a big boost of friendship (affinity in <strong>**_Xenoblade)_****.**

* * *

><p>In the current 2 vs 2 battle, Shulk ran to his teammate, anxious about the latest vision he just had.<p>

"Lucina, listen!" Shulk called. "I had a vision! We're gonna get hit by a Smart Bomb!"

"Shulk, are you serious? That's our future?" Lucina gasped, realizing that this would lead to their defeat and the opposing team's victory.

"Yeah... This is bad!" Shulk stated the obvious.

"Don't fret! We will challenge our fates together!" With both of them nodding, the two charged forward to their opponents.

Outside of battle, the audience was enjoying the battle, but Chrom was focused on Shulk and Lucina. He could not help but feel a bit strange seeing Shulk and Lucina working together. Chrom gasped when he saw his daughter taking the Smart Bomb that spawned next to her.

"We crave our own future!" Lucina declared, throwing the Smart Bomb to their opponents.

Both of their opponents were caught in the explosion. One opponent was sent flying off the stage and was promptly defeated. The other opponent weakly got back up from the explosion and charged straight to Lucina with a powerful, but desperate, Smash attack. However, Shulk jumped between both of them, having activated his Monado Shield a fraction of a second earlier. Lucina watched to see Shulk take the hit.

"Not gonna work!" Shulk yelled at his opponent.

"Shulk! That's amazing!" Lucina praised Shulk's ability.

"Lucina, let's go!" With Shulk's tension very high from Lucina's encouragement, Shulk began to counter as he switched to Monado Buster. He succeeded in landing hits on his opponent thanks to the blue beam's extension. The opponent was too focused on Shulk as Lucina appeared out of nowhere.

"Forget about me?" Lucina yelled at the opponent with a powerful sword thrust. The opponent was sent flying, but quickly recovered and landed back in battle. Still, Shulk and Lucina continued to assault their opponent. "We're starting to work like a team!" she grinned at this success.

"We can do even better! Come on, Lucina!" Shulk responded with a confident smile. The opponent was not able to handle Shulk and Lucina's teamwork. Lucina saw Shulk switching to Monado Smash as his hands glowed red. Realizing that this was the perfect opportunity, Lucina grabbed onto her opponent when Shulk moved so that he was behind their opponent.

"Seize this chance, Shulk!" Lucina shouted.

"Back Slash!" Shulk sliced down vertically onto the opponent's back. The opponent's high percentage and Shulk's Back Slash was enough to send the opponent flying off the screen.

"GAME!" Master Hand declared. "The winner is...Shulk and Lucina!"

"The future is ours to decide!" Shulk smirked proudly as he put his Monado on his back.

"I concur, Shulk!" Lucina smirked back as she sheathed her Falchion.

"How about a high-five, Lucina?" Shulk put his right hand in front of her as the two smiled greatly at each other.

"Right!" Lucina returned the high-five with satisfaction as the two warped out of the battle.

Now that the final battle of the day was over, everyone began to dissipate out of the area. As for Chrom, he was proud that Lucina won with Shulk, but he could not help but notice the two's relationship again. Their fight was spectacular to watch, and the two were doing pretty well for newcomers. Chrom realized Lucina was hanging out with Shulk more than many other fighters here. Even though Shulk and Lucina only fought in a couple of team battles, they still fought with great teamwork than most newcomer combinations. However, he will not deny that the best newcomer team was Shulk and Robin, as combining both Shulk's visions with Robin's versatility and tactics produced a near unstoppable force.

All of the sudden, a thought occurred to him. Robin once told him that pairing up with someone else in battle would lead to a strong sense of teamwork. If two people were in a relationship, like Chrom and his wife, their teamwork would be outstanding.

_"What if they're in love?"_ Chrom thought in a panic. He ultimately decided to talk to Shulk once and for all. Chrom noticed Shulk was talking to a group of fighters, including Lucina. It would be awkward to confront Shulk without Lucina overhearing, so Chrom decided to leave the room and go to the entrance of the Trophy Vault. Even Chrom knew Shulk's new obsession of learning more about the trophies. He mentally noted Shulk was oddly similar to Robin.

A few minutes later, Chrom saw Shulk heading his way alone. Chrom took a step forward before facing the Heir of the Monado.

* * *

><p><span><em>Heartbreaking - Going Too Far<em>

"I've been waiting for you," Chrom stated, staring at Shulk's eyes.

"Good day...um...Prince Chrom?" Shulk stated, unsure of Chrom's current title.

Chrom dismissed that with a wave of a hand. "Just Chrom is fine. I've never been much for formalities. I wanted to talk to you alone."

"Alone? It must be serious." Shulk gulped, wondering what Chrom was about to ask.

"Indeed, it is. What is your relationship with my daughter?" Chrom asked calmly.

"Wh-what?" Shulk was taken back by that strange question. "Why are you asking me that?"

"Just answer the question!" Chrom raised his voice.

_"Uh-oh... What should I do?"_ Shulk thought in his mind. Chrom was acting unusual, and Shulk realized Chrom was looking impatient. He thought up the possibilities before answering Chrom's question. "She's my girlfriend!" Shulk declared.

**Four small hearts lowered**

"GODS, I KNEW IT!" Chrom exclaimed in shock and anger. "The way you two hang out, both in and out of battles... The way you two compliment in battle! All the signs were there, and neither of you two told me?" He stared fiercely at Shulk. "As Frederick once said, you better pick a god and pray!" Suddenly, he noticed Shulk chuckling out loud. "What's so funny?" he demanded.

"Ha ha! I'm sorry, Chrom! I couldn't resist! It was a joke!" Shulk told the truth.

"A-A joke?" Chrom baffled at him as Shulk stifled a laugh.

"Yeah. Lucina is my friend, and I do compliment my friends in battle a lot, especially in my world. Does that answer your question about my relationship with Lucina?" Shulk smiled.

Chrom crossed his arms. "I don't think so."

**Four small hearts lowered**

"Wh-what?" Shulk exclaimed, taken back. "I just told you I'm just friends with Lucina! It's just like how I'm best friends with Robin!"

"I-I still don't quite believe it!" Chrom tried to reason.

"Like I said before, it was a joke. Lucina is my friend. I swear, you two are the least likely to get a joke. Did you know I'm helping her work on her sense of humor?" Shulk asked quickly.

"You...what? Her sense of humor?" Now it was Chrom's turn to be taken aback by Shulk's strange question.

"Yeah. You're her father, right? You, of all people, should know this. Lucina came from a dark future, so comedy was of no use to her. Even when she's here with no real conflict, she's still a bit hesitant when it come of jokes. That's where I come in and teach her to make jokes and accept it. I want her to be happy just like you would do," Shulk explained calmly.

"Oh... I see." Chrom looked down, feeling guilty. "Forgive me, Shulk. I should have seen that your bond with Lucina was merely friendship. I cannot rob away that type of bond. Let's forget the negatives of this conversation, shall we?"

**One big heart raised**

"I should be sorry, too," Shulk replied down, also feeling guilty. "I shouldn't have joked around when it comes to your daughter."

* * *

><p><span><em>Net LossGain - Devious_

"I've been waiting for you," Chrom stated, staring at Shulk's eyes.

"Good day...um...Prince Chrom?" Shulk stated, unsure of Chrom's current title.

Chrom dismissed that with a wave of a hand. "Just Chrom is fine. I've never been much for formalities. I wanted to talk to you alone."

"Alone? It must be serious." Shulk gulped, wondering what Chrom was about to ask.

"Indeed, it is. What is your relationship with my daughter?" Chrom asked calmly.

"Wh-what?" Shulk was taken back by that strange question. "Why are you asking me that?"

"Just answer the question!" Chrom raised his voice.

_"Uh-oh... What should I do?"_ Shulk thought in his mind. Chrom was acting unusual, and Shulk realized Chrom was looking impatient. He thought up the possibilities before answering Chrom's question. "She's my girlfriend!" Shulk declared.

**Four small hearts lowered**

"GODS, I KNEW IT!" Chrom exclaimed in shock and anger. "The way you two hang out, both in and out of battles... The way you two compliment in battle! All the signs were there, and neither of you two told me?" He stared fiercely at Shulk. "As Frederick once said, you better pick a god and pray!" Suddenly, he noticed Shulk chuckling out loud. "What's so funny?" he demanded.

"Ha ha! I'm sorry, Chrom! I couldn't resist! It was a joke!" Shulk told the truth.

"A-A joke?" Chrom baffled at him as Shulk stifled a laugh.

"Yeah. Lucina is my friend, and I do compliment my friends in battle a lot, especially in my world. Does that answer your question about my relationship with Lucina?" Shulk smiled.

"I guess so..."

**Four small hearts raised**

"It's just that..." Chrom continued, "you and her share a strong bond. More so than her friends in our world and the Smashers."

"I also share a strong bond with Robin and a couple of other Smashers here," Shulk reminded him. "One thing she and I share in common is struggling for the better future."

"Really? Come to think of it, you two do share that together. It's strange how it's just one similarity that led you and her to develop a very strong bond." Chrom's lips curved upwards.

Shulk bowed his head to him a bit before looking back at Chrom's face. "I have to apologize for the joke. To tell you the truth, I already have someone I love back in my world."

Chrom widened his eyes. "Wh-why didn't you tell me that before? We wouldn't have this misunderstanding!" Chrom demanded in embarrassment.

"I couldn't resist making that joke!" Shulk smiled very wildly, trying his best to contain his laugh. "I'm also working on my jokes for Lucina. The high-five we did earlier proves that she's starting to ease up. All in all, it's good practice for me and her."

**One big heart raised**

"I never thought you can be this devious," Chrom shook his head, then remembered his training with his daughter. "Then again, Lucina can be devious too."

* * *

><p><span><em>Net GainLoss - Potential Date?_

"I've been waiting for you," Chrom stated, staring at Shulk's eyes.

"Good day...um...Prince Chrom?" Shulk stated, unsure of Chrom's current title.

Chrom dismissed that with a wave of a hand. "Just Chrom is fine. I've never been much for formalities. I wanted to talk to you alone."

"Alone? It must be serious." Shulk gulped, wondering what Chrom was about to ask.

"Indeed, it is. What is your relationship with my daughter?" Chrom asked calmly.

"Wh-what?" Shulk was taken back by that strange question. "Why are you asking me that?"

"Just answer the question!" Chrom raised his voice.

_"Uh-oh... What should I do?"_ Shulk thought in his mind. Chrom was acting unusual, and Shulk realized Chrom was looking impatient. He thought up the possibilities before answering Chrom's question. "She's my friend," Shulk answered calmly.

**Four small hearts raised**

"Is there something wrong being friends with your daughter?" Shulk asked in confusion.

"Well..." Chrom was unsure what to say next. "I...suppose not."

Shulk stared at Chrom's face. "Chrom, I can tell you're not confident in what you're saying."

"Then...answer me this, Shulk. What do you think of my daughter?"

Shulk put his hand on his chin, thinking about it before responding back. "She's beautiful."

**Four small hearts lowered**

"If she was the first beautiful woman I met in my life, I wouldn't mind a date between us," Shulk smiled suspiciously.

"Hold it right there!" Chrom snapped at him. "No one's dating my daughter without my permission!"

"Chrom... That was a joke," Shulk told him seriously.

"A-A joke?" Chrom gawked.

"Yeah. Not a lot of people here know this, but I already have someone back in my world. What I just told you before was simply one hypothetical scenario."

"S-seriously?" Chrom stammered.

"Yeah." Shulk scratched his head nervously. "Although, I'm probably not good asking the girl out."

Chrom had a hidden smile. _"Shulk should take advice from Inigo... On second thought, never mind,"_ Chrom thought in his mind before speaking. "You know, Shulk... If we were to go to that scenario of yours, I would ultimately approve your relationship with Lucina."

"Huh?" Shulk muttered in shock.

"I must apologize for being a bit overprotective when it comes to Lucina," Chrom smiled warmly at him. "I finally realize that, in the end, you are a good person with a strong heart. It's because Lucina trusts you a lot more, so I shall trust you as well. If you were born in my world, perhaps that would had come."

**One big heart raised**

"Well, if we're going like that," Shulk spoke with a small blush, scratching his blond hair, "I would thank you from the bottom of my heart. But in reality, I already have someone back at home, and Lucina is a dear friend of mine."

* * *

><p><span><em>Heartwarming - Shulk's View on Lucina<em>

"I've been waiting for you," Chrom stated, staring at Shulk's eyes.

"Good day...um...Prince Chrom?" Shulk stated, unsure of Chrom's current title.

Chrom dismissed that with a wave of a hand. "Just Chrom is fine. I've never been much for formalities. I wanted to talk to you alone."

"Alone? It must be serious." Shulk gulped, wondering what Chrom was about to ask.

"Indeed, it is. What is your relationship with my daughter?" Chrom asked calmly.

"Wh-what?" Shulk was taken back by that strange question. "Why are you asking me that?"

"Just answer the question!" Chrom raised his voice.

_"Uh-oh... What should I do?"_ Shulk thought in his mind. Chrom was acting unusual, and Shulk realized Chrom was looking impatient. He thought up the possibilities before answering Chrom's question. "She's my friend," Shulk answered calmly.

**Four small hearts raised**

"Is there something wrong being friends with your daughter?" Shulk asked in confusion.

"Well..." Chrom was unsure what to say next. "I...suppose not."

Shulk stared at Chrom's face. "Chrom, I can tell you're not confident in what you're saying."

"Then...answer me this, Shulk. What do you think of my daughter?"

Shulk put his hand on his chin, thinking about it before responding back. "I'll tell you the truth."

**Four small hearts raised**

"How can I put this? Lucina is like...a sister I wanted," Shulk confessed.

"A...sister?" Chrom perplexed a bit.

"My parents died when I was young, and I'm the only child. I had my best friend in this brother-like relationship. We may be different, but we're like two peas of the same pod. Then I found this girl that I eventually loved at the end of my adventure. I even asked her on a date, though...it was an awkward moment to declare that because we were approaching the climax of the final battle." Shulk scratched his head in embarrassment with a blush on his cheeks.

"Really?" Chrom asked curiously.

"There were other female companions that traveled with me and my friends, and it's like they were my sisters during our adventure." Shulk looked down. "But now that I'm here with the Smashers, I...miss my family-like relationships. And that's where someone like Lucina comes in."

"Oh..." Chrom nodded, understanding what Shulk was saying.

"When I see you and Lucina together...I wished I had a parent, brother or sister. You two look like a real family," Shulk sadly mumbled.

Chrom suddenly smirked as he saw an opportunity. "Well, you're basically like my baby son."

"WHAT! BABY SON?" Shulk gawked at him in astonishment, which Chrom laughed out loud.

"Careful what you wish for," Chrom teased before becoming serious. "But, I do understand now. You're the type of person that yearns for family-like care and friendships. Am I wrong?"

"N-no..." Shulk stammered.

"Even though you and I are from different worlds, don't forget you made new friends and family. Even my army called the Shephards is family to me." Chrom smiled warmly at Shulk. "Essentially, we will all remember you."

"R-really? You and everyone else will still remember me?" Shulk smiled warmly back.

"As long as you don't waste too much time in the Trophy Vault, and forge bonds with everyone else, we'll all remember you. Of course, you have to remember us as well," Chrom grinned.

"Yeah, you're right!" Shulk smiled widely. "After living here for a while, it's like this place is my new family. My friends back home may be family in my world, but I have a new family here to fill in the void of my heart. Thank you, Chrom! You helped me realized something important."

Chrom smiled genuinely. "I'm glad to hear that. As for Lucina, she trusts you, and you have my trust. Until she finds someone she loves, take care of her when no one's around her."

**One big heart raised**

"Right! I won't let you or her down! You can count on me!" Shulk nodded with a big smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Credit to my Beta Reader, TheMysteriousGeek2345, for general improvements.<strong>

**Chrom and Shulk attained support level B!**

**Shulk [Blue Circle Affinity] Chrom  
><strong>**Misunderstanding resolved**

**Chrom [Pink Heart Affinity] Lucina  
>Family love<strong>

**Shulk [Pink Heart Affinity] Lucina  
><strong>**Like a dear sister**

**For more Heart-to-Heart one-shots, check the Super Smash Bros. Community titled "Heart-to-Heart: Smash Edition."**


End file.
